The virtual environment of a video game may include various objects such as a virtual camera, a playing character and other objects. In the case of a third-person video game, the virtual camera “sees” the playing character whose actions are controlled by the user. However, sometimes certain objects located between the virtual camera and the playing character obstruct the view of the playing character. This can occur, in particular, when the virtual camera is near a bush or other vegetation. In such cases, the playing character is no longer fully rendered on-screen, and the user (player) may even lose visual contact with his or her own playing character, which can negatively affect the gaming experience. Although moving the position of the virtual camera away from the obstruction appears to be a simple solution, the player does not always have independent control of the position of the virtual camera. Moreover, the vegetation may in some cases remain too impenetrable to the camera no matter where it is placed. A solution to this problem would therefore be welcomed by the industry.